mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Lava
Lava, or magma, is molten rock, commonly found in some Mario games. Depending on the game, its effects on Mario, Luigi, or even Bowser may vary. Super Mario Bros. Lava first appeared in Super Mario Bros., however, it was only seen in the background of many of the holes in the castles at the end of each world, and therefore a lava pit is no different than a bottomless pit; Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and his clones﻿ will fall past the lava on the screen, rather than being shown making contact with it. It is instant death to fall into the lava, the same as any bottomless pit. All seven fake Bowsers meet their end this way (unless Mario or Luigi use fireballs on them) and, presumably, Bowser himself, although he returns in ''Super Mario Bros. 3''. Super Mario Bros. 3 Lava is absent in Super Mario Bros. 2 but returns in Super Mario Bros. 3. This time, its graphics are better and virtually anyone or anything will die from falling into it, including Mario and Luigi. Also, if Mario or Luigi falls into the lava they are shown hitting it, and, regardless of powerups, are instantly killed. Lava is most commonly found in fortresses and in Bowser's castle. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Lava appears in Wario's Castle, and will result in instant death if Mario falls into it. There are three areas Mario must jump from platform to platform above lava.﻿ Super Mario World In Super Mario World, lava plays a very similar role, mostly found in the castles and will kill Mario or Luigi if he falls into it. Four of the seven dreaded Koopalings fall into the lava (only to be ressurected sometime before Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga): Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy, and Larry. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars If Mario touches lava in this game, he will not take damage, but will be sent flying back up toward land. Interestingly enough, one of the game's bosses meets his doom when he falls into the lava: Czar Dragon. Lava is mostly found in Barrel Volcano and Bowser's Keep Despite his presumed death by lava at least once before, Bowser says he loves the scent of boiling lava. Super Mario 64 Lava is found in Lethal Lava Land and the Fire Sea. If Mario touches the lava, he will receive damage and go flying upward. He is not guaranteed to land on the ground, he may fall into the lava again depending on which direction the player makes him go. Three bullies and two Big Bullies are knocked into the lava, however, if Bowser is thrown into the lava during the second battle with him, he will jump out from the lava unharmed. Paper Mario Lava is mostly found in Mt. Lavalava and Bowser's Castle. ﻿If Mario touches it, he will receive 1 damage and go flying back onto land. A Lava Piranha resides in the lava of the volcano. Super Mario Sunshine Lava appears in Corona Mountain. Mario will be instantly killed if he falls into the lava. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Lava only appears during the sixth Bowser event, when Bowser goes through the third and final Super Mario Bros. style stage, resembling his castle. If Bowser falls into the lava, he will be killed instantly, but has infinite lives.﻿ Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Lava appears in Bowser's Castle. Touching the lava has a similar effect to other RPG's, sending Mario or Luigi to a nearby platform. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Thwomp Volcano erupted, destroying Professor E. Gadd's lab (and causing him to move to the Boo Woods), but the majority of the lava was destroyed when E. Gadd of the present used the Hydrogush to send water into the past and drown the lava. This made Mr. Thwomp disappointed, as he loved to jump into the lava. This hints that Thwomps are immune to lava. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story﻿ Lava appears in Bowser's Castle, and has the same effect on Bowser (or the Mario Bros.) as in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Super Princess Peach Lava appears in Fury Volcano. Touching the lava will send Princess Peach flying upward similar to Super Mario 64, but Peach will receive no damage. New Super Mario Bros. Lava appears in castles and will result in instant death if Mario or Luigi falls into it. Bowser is killed when Mario and Luigi send him falling into the lava, and is reduced to a skeleton only to be revived by Bowser Jr.. Super Mario Galaxy Lava appears in some levels of Super Mario Galaxy, and has a similar effect to Super Mario 64 if Mario touches it.﻿ Super Mario Galaxy 2 Lava returns in this game and has a similar effect to the first Galaxy.﻿ New Super Mario Bros. Wii﻿ Lava appears in castles as well, and will result in instant death. It is possible for players to throw other players into the lava.﻿ Category:Traps